Gabriel the Marine
Gabriel the Marine is a five-piece Indie Rock outfit from Bayville, Long Island, New York. Biography In the summer of 2007, Michael Desmond and Dylan Ebrahimian began writing songs together while Dylan was in The Farewell Effect. At this time, The Farewell Effect was going through bassists. Tom Angenbroich (of Stereo Skyline), the bassist at the time, left the band to pursue promotion. With no bassist, in addition to Mark Herburger's short break from the band, Dylan Ebrahimian brought in Desmond to fill in on guitar. Jon Kurmanchik of Hope Drive played as a live bassist. Dylan and Desmond then decided that they should take the songs that they wrote and incorporate them into The Farewell Effect and begin anew as a band with a new name after the lineup had gotten settled. The Farewell Effect played its last show at The Landmark on Main Street Theatre in Port Washington with Permanent Me, Big City Lights, Destiny or Design, Van Atta High (New Jersey) and The Rivalry. The band soon transitioned into a project that Mike and Dylan had been working on for months at that point. The band spent weeks working on the lyrics and the concept behind Gabriel's story, and put up a song "The Invocation of Gabriel" on the myspace until they could release their true material. The band spent a few months writing and debuted their new material under the name "Gabriel the Marine" at Village Pub South in February. Concept In February of 2008, the band released information on their new name. The name Gabriel the Marine reflected a concept. The concept is based on a character, Gabriel, an amalgam of the band member's traits, whose story deals with inner conflict. In addition, the songs all reflect dreams that Gabriel has. Gabriel the Marine EP In April of 2008, Gabriel the Marine entered the studio with Nick Zinnanti to record a five song EP. After controversey with who would be mastering these tracks when long time recording mogul Jim Sabella of Sabella Studios heard the tracks and agreed to master them for free due to how impressed he was. After weeks of waiting the band realized that Sabella was far to busy with the likes of Tyson Ritter of the All-American Rejects to get to their material in a timely fashion. Because of this they went to their producer, recording engieneer and long time friend Nick Zinnanti to finish the mastering and after quickly posted the songs on their myspace page. After having the songs on Myspace for months and promoting them through shows, Myspace bullitens and the continuing of their two-track EP sampler, Gabriel the Marine has announced that they will be having their cd's pressed by good friend and Indie-label Hopes Burns Records owner. It has been said that they will be continuing to use their widely promoted "Ram Logo" which can be seen on their tee-shirts. Changes On May 17th, two new tracks entitled "Maybe, Baby" and "The Gold Coast" appeared on their page and was free for download. A sampler was given out at shows to promote the upcoming EP release. Before the EP was released in September, however, Craig and John left the band to pursue plans outside of serious music projects including plans to go away to college. Despite there absense from Gabriel the Marine, the two are making plans for a laid-back music project that will only last until they go to college. They are also planning on hosting shows at the Village Church of Bayville in early 2009. In early October, the band announced that Dominick D'Agostino (guitar) and Tommy Davis (drums) had filled the roles for Craig and John. Members *Dylan Ebrahimian (Piano, Violin, Vocals) *Michael Desmond (Guitar, Vocals) *Mark Herburger (Bass) *Dominick D'Agostino (Guitar) *Tommy Davis (Drums) Former Members *Craig Kleila (Guitar) *John Leibold (Drums) Discography *Invocation of Gabriel (Digital Single, 2008) *Gabriel the Marine Sampler (Self-Released, 2008) *Gabriel the Marine EP (Self-Released, 2008) *Full Length Name TBA (2009) Notes *For every show that Gabriel the Marine plays, they film and release a short podcast video to promote the event. The videos can be found here. External Links *Gabriel the Marine Official Myspace *Gabriel the Marine on Purevolume *Gabriel the Marine's blog *Gabriel the Marine on Youtube Category: Indie Rock Bands Category: Indie Pop Bands